Crimson Tears
by T. F. Crosby
Summary: Everyone has reasons for the things they do, no matter how small or trivial those things may seem. Based off of "Hair Apparent" from "A Little of This, A Little of That" DAxR pairing. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Quick note: If you haven't already, read chapters 26-28 of "A Little Of This, A Little Of That" first. This story picks up right where chapter 28 left off.

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part one)_

She stood at the window, staring through the blinds at the desolate landscape below. She remembered the first time she laid her eyes on the god-forsaken terra and she often wished she couldn't.

She sighed. _Honestly, how long does it take that man to comb his hair?_

She walked into the bathroom. He was staring into the mirror, his hair still a mess.

She sighed again, staring at his reflection. There was a forlorn expression on his face.

Catching her reflection in the mirror he said, "I look like a freak, Ravess."

She grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down on the toilet. It was clear the man was incapable of combing his own hair, so she decided to comb it for him. She felt like his mother.

"Try combing your hair," she replied, trying to lighten his mood. "It might take the edge off."

"Funny, Ravess."

She ran the comb under the water.

"Why do you hate having red hair?" she asked as she began to comb his hair.

"Because it makes me look like a freak," he replied sotto voce.

"It doesn't make you look like a freak," she said softly.

"It's not just the hair."

* * *

And so it begins. I have no idea how long this is going to be. Right now it's set in the present, but it will go back into Dark Ace's childhood and move forward from there. I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part two)_

She laid the comb down on the sink.

"What's wrong, Kaleb?"

"My eyes," he said, not realizing she had used his name.

"There's nothing wrong with your eyes."

He stood up and walked out of the bathroom. She sighed and followed. He was sat on the bed, picked up Little Ace and stared out the window.

She stood by his wardrobe for a moment, looking at him. He glanced at her. The same forlorn expression the mirror had revealed to her was still on his face.

She never once thought she would see him like this. He was not the same man she had seen lead the Talons into battle; or stood before Master Cyclonis or her father. This was not the arrogant, self-possessed defiant that sauntered into the throne room of the previous Master Cyclonis ten years ago.

She had experienced a softer side to him; a side that, perhaps, only his old squadron knew; perhaps, a side that many had seen but nearly all had forgotten.

_The real Dark Ace?_

Regardless of how Atmos perceived him, this man before her, she knew for certain, was the man she had fallen in love with.

* * *

In case you've been living in another universe and just recently re-emerged into this one, I'm a total Dark Ace/Ravess shipper. As far as I see it, she's the only one that can keep him in line--without using a weapon.

A quick note on using Kaleb (though there is a twist to that) as his real name. First, I didn't want her calling him Dark Ace or even Ace. While the story's in the present time it will only be the two of them, making it a more intimate story. Second, I chose the name because of its meaning. It's from the Hebrew meaning "dog," signifying loyalty, faithfulness. That will come into play later; there is a purpose to it.

Alright, so it wasn't all that quick of a note.


	3. Chapter 3

_It's midnight here and the fireworks are still going. Mostly the illegals. Hope all my American readers had a great Fourth of July and I hope all my Canadian readers had a great Canada Day. (I wasn't gonna leave you guys out.)_

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part three)_

He sat Little Ace down on the floor. The kitten scampered off into the bathroom to his litter box.

She sat down next to the crimson-haired man.

"Why do you do it?" she asked softly, touching his hand.

"Do what?" he replied, his gaze resting on the floor.

"Don't do that with me," she said sternly, staring at him.

His gaze remained on the floor. "I told you. I—"

"Hate having red hair," she finished. "Yes, I know. But I also know there's far more to it than that." She paused. When he didn't reply she continued. "Why do you insist on changing your hair color?"

He looked at her, making it a point to lock eyes with her.

"Because I can't change the color of my eyes."

Short, sweet and to the point. She ain't gonna let him worm his way out of this. Were it anyone else he could get out of it, but with her... (I doubt Cyclonis would care. If she did pry he'd just threaten her with Little Ace. Ha!)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part four)_

"Why would you want to change your eye color?" Ravess said as Dark Ace returned his gaze to the floor.

"I hate having red eyes more than I hate having red hair."

"There are other people with red eyes."

He looked back up at her. "Not like mine."

She sighed, closing her eyes. She had to admit it. He was right. She had never met or even seen anyone with eyes quite like his.

Feeling him move off the bed she opened her eyes. He was now standing at the window, staring at the bleak landscape below.

She never knew how much having red—no, more like deep red, crimson—eyes bothered him. And now to find out that his hair was dark red, too...

But still, she couldn't understand why he hated it so much.

Granted, she had never seen anyone with eyes like his and only a handful of people with hair color remotely close to his. And she had never seen anyone with both.

_But why did he hate having crimson hair and eyes?_

_To her, it was beautiful._

**xXx**

Can't think of anything to put here other than I hope you're enjoting it.


	5. Chapter 5

_I wasn't going to post it until tomorrow, but...whatever. _

_Living on Cyclonia has to affect their entire being._

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part five)_

He stared dispiritedly at the dismal scenery. It looked as if it's very life-essence had been drained away.

"I hate this place. There's too much red." He ran his hand down the blinds. "It's the color of blood."

He quivered when he felt her warm breath on his back. She kissed him on the nape of his neck. He closed his eyes as a small smile crossed his lips.

"It's also the color of love," she whispered, kissing him on the nape of his neck again. "I need to go take a shower."

He reached out and grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. "Why don't you just use mine?"

He didn't want her to leave and she knew it. But even if she did use his shower she would still have to make a trip to her quarters to get her stuff.

"If you promise to tell me why you hate your hair and eye color."

"I promise."

She squeezed his hand. "I'll be right back."

**xXx**

_A little setup for some humor in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part six)_

Dark Ace lay on the bed while Ravess took her shower. He grinned, remembering all the times he used her shower because there was something wrong with his—or such was his excuse. Of course, each instance was not completed without some form of humiliation.

In one such instance he had forgotten his shampoo and had to use hers. His hair smelled like cherries for the rest of the day. _So manly._

There was another time when he, forgetting that he was in her shower and not his own, used her body wash. He smelled like lilac the entire evening and most of the following day. _Even manlier._

Hearing the sound of the water die-out he sat up and leaned against the headboard. The scent of cherry blossoms penetrated the cracks in the bathroom door and drifted into the bedroom. He inhaled deeply, savoring every scintilla that wrapped itself around his senses. He smiled as he exhaled.

The memory of the first time that scent permeated his senses filled his mind as he reached for a small photo album laying on his nightstand. It was not long after he arrived on Cyclonia (when he was living in the barracks) that he first inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms emanating from her body (they had crossed each other's paths going to and from the showers). "Hold it together, Kaleb," he repeated over and over in his mind. (This kind of encounter could lead to immoral acts and destroy any chance he may have with her in the future. He was not about to "screw it up.")

He grinned as the memory faded.

**xXx**

_It's said that laughter is the best medicine. I suppose that's why I couldn't go any further without something silly and this, for Dark Ace, seemed to fit best. It's so much fun to pick on him._


	7. Chapter 7

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part seven)_

He stared at one of the photos, but his attention was quickly pulled away when he heard the bathroom door open. He looked up at Ravess, now sans make-up and dressed in her lavender-colored silk pajamas—spaghetti-strap top and long pants.

She walked over to the left side of the bed and sat down next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder, looking at the photos in the open album.

One photo was of two young boys no more than ten. One had flaming red hair; the other's was a much deeper shade.

She grinned. "Is that you and—"

"Yeah," he said softly. "He was the reason I actually started to like having red hair."

"Then why did you start dying it?"

He sighed. "I didn't start dying it until three years ago when my last chroma stone died."

She lifted her head. "Chroma stone?"

"Huh?" (Natural bemused response)

She stared at him with an amused expression.

He stared back. "Oh, right."

"Are you going to start telling me your story or are you going to just stare at me with that lost look?"

"Uh, yeah, story." She laid her head back down on his shoulder as he began. "I know it sounds cliché, but it all involves a prophecy…."

**xXx**

This story is going in a completely different direction than I had intended. The whole prophecy thing sprung out of nowhere. My storied rarely go they way I plan them to. Maybe that's a good thing.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part eight)_

"Prophecy?" she said, lifting her head.

"Yeah…."

She laid her head back down, thinking. She remembered hearing of a prophecy when she was small; one that stuck out in her mind for years; something about a boy with blood-red eyes and hair.

She had nearly forgotten about it until—until the first time she really looked into his eyes. She pushed it aside, however, as he had black hair, not red.

"It's you, isn't it? The child in the prophecy."

"That's what I was told," he said, putting his arm around her.

"But how do you know the prophecy is really speaking of you?" she queried. "How do you know it's not speaking of _your_ son?"

He looked at her and smirked. "Is there something you want to tell me, Ravess?"

She slapped him on the chest. "You know what I mean."

"Ow." He grinned and looked back at the photos. "My father had the same eyes and hair. And besides, there's another prophecy." She shifted. "One that few people know."

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say that our previous master knew nothing of this second prophecy."

"No. And our current master knows nothing of either…as far as I know."

"So…what exactly does the prophecy say? And why do I get the feeling there's more to this than you simply hating your eye and hair color?"

**xXx**

For the record, I wasn't implying anything when Dark Ace said, "Is there something you want to tell me, Ravess?" But I couldn't resist. And it gives Ravess a legitimate reason to slap him.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part nine)_

_The Prophecy_

_The Prophecy of Cyclonia, first uttered over five hundred years ago before Atmos gave birth to the evil Empire. _

_It speaks of the Blood-Man, a man with blood-red eyes and blood-red hair; of the Destroyer, the one who will bring Cyclonia to ruin. But it will not be the Blood-Man who will bring about The Fall._

_His first-born son, a child with blood-red eyes and blood-red hair born into the world on the night of the Blood-Moon will bring destruction to the Empire._

_For five hundred years emperors and empresses of the great Cyclonian Empire have sought out the child, but to no avail. _

_Until now…._

_The Emperor of Cyclonia will not rest until the boy is dead. That day draws ever closer._

_But there is another prophecy, one that is known to none but the wisest._

_The first-born son of the Blood-Man will betray those he loves, only to save them._

_He will unite with the Empire under the very nose of the one that desires to destroy him. He will bring the Empire to its knees._

_For a nation that falls, falls from within._

**xXx**

I'm facsinated by prophecy. Well, Bibkical prophecy; but that's neither here nor there.

The prophecy here is pretty vague. It will be further explained as the story moves along. I just wanted to give you an idea of what it's about. It seems kinda out-of-place putting it here with the way it's written. But then again it wouldn't of worked anyother way. Trust me. I gave it a lot of thought and even tried it a different way. Didn't work.

Every time I read it I keep hearing Cate Blanchett's voice. This what I get for watching Lord of the Rings while writing it.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part ten)_

"It's been nearly thirty years. You'd think someone would have figured you out by know," Ravess said, stretching out her legs.

"You just found out that I have red hair less than two hours ago."

"What can I say? You hide it well."

She laid her left leg on his and stretched her arm across his stomach. Her head was now on his chest.

"Comfy?" he said, looking at her.

"I am now," she replied, grinning.

He rolled his eyes then kissed her on the forehead, inhaling her scent.

"Okay, get on with the story," she said, slapping him softly on the chest.

"Promise you'll stop interrupting."

She closed her eyes. "No."

"You enjoy doing this to me, don't you?"

"Yes." She smacked him again. "Now get on with it."

"Ow." He rubbed his chest.

"Baby…."

He grinned. "Well, a lot of it that involves the prophecy happened when I was small. My parents told me about it when I got older…."

**xXx**

It's kind of like in "The Princess Bride" where Fred Savage's character kept interrupting his grandfather while he was trying to tell the story. Although I think Ravess does it on purpose.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part eleven)_

A young man hid in a small cave behind a waterfall with his wife; him twenty-one, her twenty. He wrapped his arms around her, covering the baby in her arms. They huddled together as far back into the cave as they could.

Neither the depth of the cave nor the thunderous roar of the falling water could keep the sounds of sky-rides, energy blasts and shouting from reaching their ears.

The small village was under attack by Cyclonis' Talons in his relentless pursuit of the young family. When the villagers caught wind of the planned attack they quickly hid them. And now they were being slaughtered for it. But the young man knew that the villagers would not have thought twice about protecting him and his family, even if they had known the horrible consequences of doing so.

It had been like this since their son had been born; village after village; terra after terra. A child of prophecy.

_But how did Cyclonis find out of his birth?_

The boy let out a squeak. The young man moved back slightly, looking down at his son; his blood-red eyes soft and kind. The boy stared back at his father with the same blood-red eyes. His dark-red hair stuck out in every direction. The young man laid his hand on his son's head, smiling.

The young woman looked up at her husband and ran her free hand through his hair, the same spiky, dark-red hair as their son's. She smiled at him. He took her hand, kissing it. He then wrapped his arms around her again. She held their baby closer, laying her head down on her husband's shoulder.

They sat back in the cave, quietly, listening to the roar of the waterfall and the sounds of sky-rides and energy blasts—and the cries of the villagers—beyond it.

**xXx**

And so our tale begins.

I have the next three chapters ready but don't expect them to be posted too quickly. I'm trying to keep a few chapters ahead in my writing. So as soon as I get chapter 15 written (which probably won't be long) I'll post chapter 12. There will be a seven year time skip when the next chapter begins.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twelve)_

_The Prophecy._

They had scoffed at the whole idea; that is, until their son was born. He had tried to brush it off as coincidence, but in his heart Zacchaeus knew better.

Eva had given birth to the Child of the Prophecy, the one who would destroy Cyclonia.

In the beginning they were both hunted and hailed. Now they were hunted by Cyclonia and scorned by those who once sought to protect them, to ensure that The Fall would come to pass. But now…now they were only ridiculed.

_Oh, how quickly people forget_.

Kaleb would come home crying on a daily basis. Wherever they went it was the same; scorn; ridicule; despisement; condemnation; use whatever word you want; it all means the same. The boy didn't deserve it. None of them did.

The seven year old was constantly being called names, deplorable names, names spat out with hate. The adults were the worst. Calling his son things he dare not repeat, things that would bring the boy's mother to tears.

They never stayed on any one terra for very long, no more than three months—for many reasons. It was hard on all of them. And now with Eva being with child, their second, it was becoming more difficult. They had to find a permanent home.

However, there were still many things he was thankful for. None of them had been physically harmed and Cyclonis still hadn't found them. His friend Ammon had joined them, acting as Kaleb's teacher so the boy's education wouldn't suffer. _Another blessing_.

But even with Ammon being with them, he still felt alone. And he knew his wife and son did as well.

They were on the move again. The anguish was overwhelming, but unbeknownst to him the tide was beginning to turn.

**xXx**

**Name pronunciation: **Eva is pronounced EE-vuh; Zacchaeus is pronounced Zuh-KAY-us; Ammon is pronounced AY-mun.

There'a two year time skip to the next chapter. I don't know when that one will be posted as I'm on a bit of a roll with chapter five of "Dark Storm Rising."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirteen)_

"I hate my eye color!" Kaleb cried, kicking the wall and folding his arms across his chest. "And my hair color!"

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

It had all become so routine. Nearly everyday Kaleb came home crying. They had been on the remote terra for months and the boy still hadn't made any friends, at least none that he'd been able to keep.

Eva stared out of the kitchen window, tears trickling down her cheeks. She didn't know what to say to her son. What could she say? They would just be empty words. She prayed every night that things would change.

_But they never did._

She often wondered if they were ever even heard.

Kaleb sat on the floor, sobbing. His little brother, Jason, toddled over to him and laid his head on Kaleb's shoulder. Kaleb sniffled again and pulled the fourteen month old into his lap. Jason laid his head on his big brother's chest.

The toddler shared his brother and father's red hair but his little eyes sparkled a dark amber. (Their mother had bright-gold eyes and violet hair.)

The nine year-old's sobs began to subside as his father walked in. He hated crying in front of his father; he wanted to be strong for him, but….

Zacchaeus looked down at his son. Tears were still trickling down his cheeks.

"What happened this time?" he asked softly.

"Gavin's mom won't let him play with me anymore." _This was nothing new. _"She called me a demon-child."

It was becoming more and more difficult to hold his anger back. He wanted to beat the crap out of everyone that treated his son so horribly. But it didn't stop with Kaleb. Eva wasn't faring much better.

She was the first to hear Kaleb be referred to as a demon-child. And to hear him referred to as a demon.

_Why was this happening?_

"Kaleb?"

"Yes, Dad?" the boy said, looking up.

"Put Jason in his playpen and go give Spirit his sugar cubes," he replied softly.

"Yes, Dad."

Zacchaeus walked over to Eva and put his arms around her. She laid her head on his chest and began to sob.

**xXx**

I could've done Dark Ace's early life a number of ways. Like having his parents die when he was a baby, being abandoned by them, being abused or having him have a sheltered life. But all of those seemed a little too cliche for me. So I gave him parents who loved him with all there heart and soul that ried to give him as normal a life as possible. Which, obviously, has been rather difficult.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part fourteen)_

The horse whinnied happily when he saw Kaleb approaching. He climbed into Spirit's pen and walked up to the animal, his shoulders drooping. The horse's ears fluttered. He knew something was wrong with his boy.

Spirit sauntered up to him, bobbing his head; His black mane quivering. He whinnied.

"Hey, Spirit," Kaleb said, rubbing the horse's coal-black muzzle.

The horse's coat was dark gold; his hind-legs from the hock down and his forelegs from the knee down were coal-black like his muzzle. His tail, like his mane, was black and would swish wildly whenever he saw Kaleb. He would whinny loudly and bob his head, sending his mane flying. Kaleb was his favorite person. Of course he liked the rest of the family too. _And then there's that one guy with the long mane that shows up when you're not looking_.

He nuzzled the boy. Kaleb looked into Spirit's chocolate eyes. They were soft and gentle, like his father's. (Of course Kaleb's father was a human and not a horse, but you get the idea.)

Spirit lowered his head to the point where his nose was touching Kaleb's left jacket pocket. He started sniffing, making the redhead giggle. "I suppose you want your sugar cubes," he said.

Spirit nodded, snorting. _What's that word you always use? Duh!_

As he began to feed Spirit the sugar cubes, he thought back to what he had been called earlier that day. His face fell.

"What's wrong, Little Phoenix?" Kaleb turned to his left to see an older (the man could easily have been his grandfather) tan-skinned man with long, salt and pepper hair standing on the outside of the pen across from him and Spirit. "Your face is longer than Spirit's."

Spirit snorted at the remark.

"Oh, hi, White Eagle."

"Only you could greet a friend so sadly. What's the matter?"

"It's nothing," Kaleb replied.

Spirit shook his head in disagreement.

"Spirit seems to disagree," White Eagle said. "Now come here and tell White Eagle what's wrong."

**xXx**

Little odes to _Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron_ and tv characters Uncle Ray (Floyd "Red Crow" Westerman) and White Eagle (Frank Salsedo) from _Walker, Texas Ranger_.

Next chapter Kaleb meets his future Sky Knight. There will also be a few twists to the origin of the original Storm Hawks in future chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

_I wasn't going to post this until I finished chapter 17, but...eh..._

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part fifteen)_

Kaleb sat on the fence with Spirit beside him, looking down at White Eagle's feet.

"Look up, Little Phoenix," White Eagle said softly. "There is no reason for you to look down. Especially not on yourself."

Kaleb looked up. Coming from most other people, such remarks would sound cliché and hollow. But White Eagle said such things in such a way that you believed that they were true right away. There was no question about its truth.

"Now tell me. What's making Little Phoenix look down?"

"Gavin's mom won't let him play with me anymore," he answered sadly.

"And why is that?"

Kaleb shrugged. "She called me demon-child."

"She did not," White Eagle said as Spirit snorted in disgust.

Kaleb nodded. "Why are people so mean to me?"

White Eagle smiled softly. "Because people remember lies better than they remember the truth."

As the two talked, a boy with bright-red hair appeared at the side of the paddock. He watched Kaleb and White Eagle, his bright brown eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He continued watching the two, smiling the entire time, until Spirit noticed him.

The horse whinnied, turning around and bobbing his head in the boy's direction. The two humans turned their heads. The boy waved at them.

"Who's that?" Kaleb queried.

"It looks like we have a visitor," White Eagle said, beckoning the boy to join them.

The boy ran around the paddock, stopping at White Eagle's side. The man knelt down and gave the boy a hug.

"Hi, White Eagle," the boy said.

"Hello there, Little Falcon."

The boy looked at Kaleb. "Hi."

"Uh, hi…."

**xXx**

Their first meeting, as far as they know.

I'm thinking about bringing kid versions of Ravess and Snipe for a brief appearance with Kaleb and the other kid (you'll learn his name in chapter seventeen). It won't be anything big, just a brief (and evidently forgettable) meeting. I have it worked out so it will fit (for the most part) but I would like your guys' opinion. Let me know in a review. Thanks.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part sixteen)_

"Little Phoenix," Ravess snickered. "That's so cute."

"Oh, shut up."

"And you had a horsey," she said childishly.

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Yeah, right," she replied, running her fingers along his right side. He twitched. "So you are ticklish there." She ran her fingers along his side again, more lightly the second time.

He twitched again, snorting. "Stop…" he snickered, grabbing her hand. "You're seriously asking for it."

"And what is 'it'?" He sat up against the headboard, grinning. "What are you—Eep!"

He grabbed ahold of her, wrapping his arms around her. When she looked up at him he kissed her on the lips and said, "To answer your question…you don't wanna know."

She smirked and elbowed him in the gut.

"You're mean," he said with a grin.

"I'm not mean. You're just a sissy," she replied, still smirking.

"You're annoying." His grin suddenly disappeared.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He turned his head toward the window. "There was something different about him. I sensed it before he ever said anything to me. I felt like I had met him before."

"Had you?"

**xXx**

I don't think she'll ever stop interrupting him. You know she does it on purpose.

These interruptions are for more than minor comic relief. They do serve a purpose. They help to set up a series of chapters as well as address questions that are difficult to address in the story itself. Basically ideas that are not easy to fit in without sounding off or forced.

I never know when one of these _interruptions _is going to pop up, so be wary.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part seventeen)_

Kaleb was positive he had never met the boy before, yet there was something familiar about him. Did he know this boy from somewhere?

"My name's Dakota," the boy said, grinning.

"I'm Kaleb."

Before either boy could say anything further, a loud clap of thunder rattled through the air, making all of them—including Spirit—jump.

White Eagle looked up. "I believe it's going to start raining very soon," he said, turning back to the boys. "Come, let's put Spirit in his stall and go in."

"Did you just move here?" Kaleb asked as the two boys walked Spirit to his stall.

"Sorta. We're really just visiting right now," Dakota replied.

"Really? Who?"

"You guys."

Kaleb closed the stall door and looked at Dakota. "Oh," he said flatly.

Dakota grinned.

Another clap of thunder rumbled through the air. Kaleb patted Spirit on the muzzle. "See ya later, buddy."

They ran out of the barn to the backdoor where White Eagle was waiting for them. All three of them made it into the house just before the rain began to fall.

"Hey, Mom," Kaleb said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Baby," she replied, giving him a hug and kiss. "Go into the living room."

"Hi, White Eagle."

"Hello, White Dove." He gave her a hug. "Here, let me help you with that."

**xXx**

Whoa... It's been almost a week since my last update. Sorry about that, but I got to working on some other stuff. (Plus, I've gotten hooked on "The Last Unicorn" again. It gave me an idea for a Storm Hawks story, though it has little to do with "The Last Unicorn.")

I chose the name Dakota because it means "Friend." You'll meet the rest of his family in the next chapter. There's a little twist in there. I wonder if anyone will figure out what it is.

I may have it up tomorrow, depends on how chapter twenty goes.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part eighteen)_

"Kaleb," Zacchaeus said to his son, "I'd like to introduce you to some old and very good friends." Kaleb raised an eyebrow as he looked over at his new friend. Dakota did the same in return. "I know you've already met Dakota, so I'll introduce you to his family." He pointed to the teenager sitting on the small couch. "That's his older brother, Aerryn and those two are his parents, Rain and Serene."

"Hi," Kaleb greeted. He looked back at Aerryn. Noticing his armor, the boy gasped. "You're a Sky Knight?"

Aerryn smiled at him and nodded.

Zacchaeus looked over at Dakota and then back at his son. "Why don't you boys go to the back room and play until it's time for dinner."

"Okay," Kaleb replied, gesturing for Dakota to follow. "You didn't tell me you had a brother that was a Sky Knight."

"Well, we came in here before I could say anything."

Rain looked at Aerryn. "Go."

The teenager rolled his eyes and followed. "What am I, their babysitter?" he mumbled.

As soon as the boys were gone, Zacchaeus looked at Rain and said with sadness in his voice, "I need a favor."

Rain's face fell. "What is it, Zac?"

Before he could say anything Eva and White Eagle walked in. The old man walked over to Rain and Serene, greeting them with a smile and hugs.

Zacchaeus placed his hand on his wife's cheek. He sighed, glancing from her to Rain and back.

"Zacchaeus, not now," she said softly.

"They're here, Eva," he replied. "We need to make our decision. We can't put it off."

After greeting White Eagle, Rain returned his attention to Zacchaeus. "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

**xXx**

Just to clarify, "They're here" refers to Rain and Serene.

I'm finally back on track with this story. I have the next two chapters ready to go and more torture for Aerrow and Finn in "A Little of This, A Little of That." Mostly Aerrow.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part nineteen)_

Ravess sat up against the headboard, flipping through the small photo album while Dark Ace was in the bathroom. She grinned as she looked over a photo of him and his horse.

She pulled the photo out and looked at the back. _Little Phoenix, age nine, Spirit, age three, _it read. She slipped the photo back into the album and got up. She walked up to the bathroom door and stopped.

"Kaleb? Are you okay?"

There was no answer. She opened the door to see him standing over the sink, his head down and his hands set firmly on the tile. She moved closer. His arms were trembling.

"They didn't know I was listening," he said.

Ravess placed her hand on his cheek, turning his head toward her. "Kaleb?" Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

He turned around, walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. She sat down behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his back.

"I wish I had never heard them." He gently grabbed ahold of her arms. "That was one of the worst days of my life."

She sighed sadly. "What was the favor your father asked for?"

**xXx**

I wasn't going to post this chapter until after I finished writing chapter 21 but...whatever.

Get in line for the emotional roller coaster.

I'm suddenly hungry for brownies.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty)_

Aerryn lay on the floor with Kaleb and Dakota sitting on his chest and stomach.

"Were the trials hard?" Kaleb asked.

"Not really," Aerryn replied.

"Did you have to do a lot of stuff?"

"yep." Aerryn put his hands behind his head.

"I'm thirsty," Kaleb said, getting up. "You guys want a soda?"

"Sure," the brothers replied.

Kaleb walked into the kitchen and grabbed three sodas from the refrigerator. As he started to walk out he heard his father say something about him and Cyclonis. He cracked open the kitchen door and listened.

"As long as Kaleb's with us Cyclonis is sure to find him," Zacchaeus said, tears forming in his eyes. "I don't want to send him away, but…." He paused. "I know Cyclonis hasn't sent anyone after us for a while but I can't risk it." He sighed.

Kaleb shook his head. "No, Dad," he said softly.

"It won't be right away…."

Kaleb didn't stay to hear the rest; he didn't want to. He knew his father wouldn't send him to just anyone, if at all, but still…. He walked away quickly.

He stepped back into the room. Aerryn was sitting up against the wall and Dakota was playing with some building blocks.

"What took you so long?" Aerryn said jocosely as Kaleb handed him a soda. He handed one to Dakota and sat down in the corner. Aerryn's face fell. He glanced over at his brother. The boy was frowning. Aerryn walked over to Kaleb and sat down next to him. "What's wrong?"

"My parents are going to send me away," he said sadly.

Aerryn sighed. He knew the prophecy and he knew the danger Kaleb's life was in. "You know they're only doing it to keep you safe," he said as Dakota sat down on the other side of Kaleb.

"But I don't wanna go away," Kaleb said with tear-filled eyes.

Aerryn put his arm around him. "I know…But hey, maybe you'll get lucky and get stuck with us."

Kaleb gave him a weak smile and leaned into him.

**xXx**

Big brother to the rescue. Maybe Rain had a reason for sending Aerryn with the boys. It's like he knew Kaleb was going to hear them. Weird...


	21. Chapter 21

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-one)_

"I didn't say anything at dinner. But I could see the truth in all their eyes."

He was still sitting on the edge of the bed and she was still sitting behind him with her arms wrapped around him.

"My father was right," he continued. "It didn't happen right away. It would be nearly two years before anything was said of it."

"That must have been agonizing for you."

"It was for awhile, but eventually I forgot about it." He sighed. "Dakota's family moved in to the house across the road from us. People quit being so cruel to my family after they moved in." He paused and looked back at Ravess. "I've never been able to figure out why."

He turned back to the window, closing his eyes. She kissed him on the nape of his neck, making him smile.

"Does it really matter?"

"I suppose not." He sighed again. "But still…I would like to know. People would see me and start to say something, but as soon as they saw Dakota—or anyone in his family—they'd shut up and leave.

"It was so strange."

**xXx**

The next two chapters are more on the humorous side. After that, a little downhill slide...but we'll be climbing back up.

One of my goals for this story is to show Dark Ace's and to an extent Ravess' humanity. They're not emotionless (and I mean besides anger) killing machines. There's always more to people than what you see. Even if it's just a tv show.


	22. Chapter 22

Yay! I've past fifty reviews! WOOT! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I really appreciate it.

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-two)_

The two ten year olds, along with their fathers, were immersed in building a rather elaborate fort—much to the chagrin of one gold-colored mustang.

Spirit hated to be ignored, especially if it was Kaleb doing the ignoring.

The horse trotted back and forth along the fence, neighing as loud as he could at the humans across the road.

Aerryn stood at the edge of the road, holding a now two year old Jason, watching Spirit. The Sky Knight laughed at the horse's antics; the equine snorted in disgust at the laughter.

After a few more moments he turned around and headed back to the house with the toddler in tow.

"So when are you gonna have one of your own?" Zacchaeus asked facetiously as Aerryn past.

"Uh…heh. Not any time soon," Aerryn replied with a crooked grin.

The two men laughed as the Sky Knight headed into the house.

Kaleb and Dakota, who were lying up on the second level of the fort, looked at each other.

Kaleb smirked. "I say four years he's married and has a kid."

Dakota grinned. "Do you think he'll retire after he does?"

"Yeah, and then you can be the new Sky Knight of the—the—Hey, what _is_ his squadron called?"

Dakota grimaced. "I don't know."

**xXx**

Keep their little conversation in mind. It's very important to the story.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-three)_

Spirit tugged at the armful of alfalfa hay Dakota was holding, pulling a few pieces out to munch on. The boys laughed.

"Hey, guys."

The boys turned their heads.

"Hey, Bro."

("Hey, Aerryn.")

Spirit suddenly decided to forgo the hay and headed for the twenty year old standing on the other side of the fence. The horse started sniffing Aerryn.

_Alright, where are they? I know you have some. _He tugged on Aerryn's shirt. _Come on, give it to me._

The two boys started laughing.

"Okay, okay," Aerryn said, pushing Spirit's muzzle away. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four sugar cubes. "Here." The horse sucked up the sugar cubes in one lick. "Manners aren't one of your strong suits, are they?"

Spirit shook his head and trotted over to his water trough. Dakota dropped the hay into a pile next to the trough.

"I'm headin' into town to pick up some stuff," Aerryn said. "You guys wanna come?"

The two boys grinned at each other and then ran for the fence, climbing over it.

"See ya later, Spirit," Kaleb called out.

The horse flicked his tail in response.

* * *

Kaleb sat on the steps of one of the stores, waiting for Aerryn. Dakota was at the opposite end of the deck at the soda machine getting drinks for them.

Two teenagers were walking towards him from the right, talking to each other. Kaleb could hear them; he knew they were talking about him.

_Someone should tell those morons that sound travels, no matter how quiet, _he thought.

The two teenagers stopped in front of him. "Ya here alone, Freak?" one said. Kaleb ignored him. "Hey! I'm talkin' to you."

The boy smirked.

The other one glared. "What are you smirking at, blood—"

He was suddenly cut-off. "Can I help you?"

_Aerryn…. Heh-heh. What was that you were going to say to me?_

"We were just leaving," one said as they turned and walked away. "You okay?" Aerryn asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Kaleb replied.

Dakota stared up at Aerryn grinning. The Sky Knight grinned back. "Come on, I have a few more things I need to get."

"Hey, Aerryn?" Kaleb said.

"Yeah, Boss."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"What's the name of your squadron?"

Aerryn stopped. "Uhhh... Ya know…we're still working on that."

"You mean you don't _have_ a name yet?"

"Nope. Got any ideas?"

The two boys thought for a moment, discussing it with each other.

"We got it," Kaleb said.

"Do you now?"

The boys grinned. "Storm Hawks!"

"Storm Hawks? How'd you come up with that?"

"Well," Kaleb began, "my dad's Cheasequah name is Fire Storm…."

"And our dad's is Red Hawk."

"So we just put them together."

Aerryn looked at them thoughtfully. "Storm Hawks, huh? I like it."

**xXx**

Cheasequah is the name of White Eagle's tribe. (It's a Cerokee name meaning "red bird." I thought it sounded good.)

I would tell you the whole idea behind the "Storm Hawks thing," which spawned off of people's theories on the original leader's relation to Aerrow and then seeing the opener showing the original leader. But I'm not going to. If you really want to know you'll ask.

Yeah, okay, can't think of anything else.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-four)_

Kaleb lay on his stomach on the floor with his three year old brother, Jason, sitting on his back and his fourteen month old sister, Lily, sitting in front of him—smacking him the head with a baby Wallop doll.

"Ow," he said as Jason and Lily giggled.

"Hey, Kaleb."

"Hey, Dakota."

Lily smacked him with the doll again, giggling.

"Ow."

"Bubba got walloped," Jason giggled.

Dakota started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Kaleb said. "Ow."

"You," Dakota replied. "Jason's right. You are getting walloped."

"Har, har…. You're funny."

"Kaleb?"

The eleven year old looked up. "Yeah, Dad?" There was an odd look in his father's eyes.

"We're having a family meeting," Zacchaeus said, picking Jason up. "Take your sister. You're coming too, Dakota." He walked out of the room.

Kaleb stood up and then picked up Lily, kissing her on the forehead. She took her pacifier out of her mouth and pressed it against his forehead, giggling. "Bubba…."

"You're weird," he said as she put her pacifier back in her mouth and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think they wanna talk about?" Dakota asked.

Kaleb shrugged.

**xXx**

For you (you know who you are) who wants to know what Lily looks like, she looks like her brothers but she has their mother's hair and eye color.

A little warning for the next few chapters: it's going to get sad.

You have been warned.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-five)_

Kaleb stared into his father's eyes; they were sad. The bright, lively crimson had been replaced by a dull, almost lifeless, flat red. He saw a tear trickle down his father's right cheek.

"What's wrong, Dad?"

"Do you remember what I told you about the prophecy and how Master Cyclonis would be after you?"

"Yes."

Zacchaeus took a deep breath, trying to figure out the best way to tell him that before the summer was up, he would be living with Dakota and his family on another terra.

"Your Uncle Ammon intercepted a transmission from a Cyclonian destroyer. He believes Master Cyclonis may know where you are."

"Are we leaving?"

Zacchaeus took his son's face into his hands. "You will be."

"What,?" Kaleb's voice was shaky. "What about you?"

"Your mom, brother, sister and I are staying here."

"Where am I going?" Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.

"Dakota and his family are moving to another terra…and you'll be going with them."

"But I don't wanna go," Kaleb said softly as his tears began to fall. "I wanna stay here."

"I know, Kaleb," his father answered gently. "But you're no longer safe here."

"Why can't we all go?"

"We have to hide you."

"No! I don't wanna go!"

Kaleb pulled away from his father and ran out of the room, tears streaming down his cheeks. He could hear his father calling after him but he didn't stop.

He ran out of the house and into the barn.

**xXx**

I'm so horrible. The things I do to the characters. It's almost time for Kaleb to say good-bye to his family...at least for a little while.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-six)_

Kaleb sat up in the loft of the barn. In the past few days it had become his thinking place. Hearing footsteps, he stood up and peered over the railing.

A small smile worked its way onto his face as White Eagle stopped and looked up.

"Ah, there you are, Little Phoenix," White Eagle said, a broad smile crossing his kind face. "I hear some great burdens have been placed upon you."

Kaleb frowned. White Eagle beckoned him to come down. As he stepped off the final rung of the ladder, White Eagle ushered him over to the hay bales set against the wall.

"Come, Little Phoenix. Sit with White Eagle. Tell him your troubles."

Kaleb sighed heavily before speaking. "Dakota's moving and Mom and Dad are sending me to live with him."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well, no. I like all of them. And I'll still be able to see my parents sometimes." He sighed sadly. "But I wanna stay at home."

"Do you know why your parents want you to live with Dakota?" White Eagle asked.

"To protect me from Master Cyclonis."

"Yes. Do you know why?" Kaleb looked up at him. White Eagle smiled at the forlorn boy. "Listen very carefully, Little Phoenix. You are very special. What you are needed to do, no one else can do. It is your destiny."

"My teacher said you forge your own destiny by the choices you make."

"In some ways that is true," White Eagle said. "But you must remember, no matter what roads you choose to take, good or bad, you will always arrive at the destination the Great Spirit has set for you."

**xXx**

Kaleb says good-bye in the next chapter. (sniff)

Just a quick note: I made a minor change to chapter 15. I just changed Dakota's eye color from green to brown. There's no need to re-read it.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-seven)_

Zacchaeus held his wife tightly, both were sobbing. They stood outside, waiting for White Eagle to come out with their children. Their friends stood to the side.

Moments later, Kaleb walked out with Lily in his arms and Jason at his side. White Eagle followed behind, carrying Kaleb's bags.

He walked over to his parents. He set Lily down and then knelt down, embracing his younger brother and sister.

As he stood back up, Lily grabbed ahold of his left leg. He looked up at his mother. She wiped the tears from her eyes and knelt down, wrapping her arms around him. He, in turn, wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I love you, Mama," he sobbed.

"I love you, too, Baby."

He didn't want to let go of her, but he knew he had to. Eva kissed him on the forehead and stood up, picking up Lily, who was still clinging to her brother's leg.

The sixteen month old began to scream, tears streaming down her cheeks, as Eva pulled her into her arms.

"Bubba! Bubba!"

Kaleb felt his little brother grab onto his shirt as their father knelt down in front of him. They looked each other in the eyes for a moment before Zacchaeus pulled his son into a tight embrace. Kaleb began sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to his father.

"Daddy, I don't…I don't wanna go…."

"I know, Son." He took Kaleb's face into his hands, tears streaming down both their cheeks. "You be brave, Son. And you listen to Rain and Serene as you would your mother and I. Okay?"

Kaleb nodded. Zacchaeus gave him one more hug. "Now go on," he said, kissing the boy on the forehead.

He picked up Jason as Kaleb took White Eagle's hand.

"No, no, no!" Jason screamed. "I want Bubba!"

White Eagle looked at Eva and Zacchaeus with a kind, reassuring smile. "He will be okay. Do not worry." He turned to Kaleb. "Come, Little Phoenix. A great journey awaits you."

As they walked away, Kaleb took one last look back at his family.

"Do not be sad, Little Phoenix," White Eagle said. "You will see them again."

**xXx**

Man, I'm glad that part's over. Not that the next chapter is going to be a whole lot better.

Oh, yeah, I'm going to put up a poll in my profile that pertains to this story. So please vote.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-eight)_

Ravess leaned up against the headboard, holding Kaleb in her arms.

She kissed him on the forehead and then rested her chin on the top of his head. His hair was so soft.

He lay silently in her arms; his head lying on her chest, his eyes closed. He had ceased telling his story after he spoke of his farewell to his family. It had upset him greatly and she didn't want to press him to continue. He would resume the story in his own time.

She lifted her head and gently brushed the hair out of his eyes. She still couldn't believe he was a natural redhead.

_This is just weird._

He twitched when she softly ran her fingers down the side of his face. She smiled as he settled back down.

As she ran her fingers through his hair it dawned on her.

She had met him before, before either of them had come to Cyclonia; when they were still children.

_How could I forget? We spent the whole time making faces at each other. Which he started. Rodent…._

_I can't believe I forgot. _She looked down at his face. He looked so peaceful. _He doesn't seem to remember, either._ He twitched. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips.

_He'd better not be asleep!_

**xXx**

Yeah, finally updated.

The next chapter will be from Ravess' perspective, but still in third person.

After that you'll meet the rest of the Storm Hawks (Aerryn's squad) and find out how Dakota and Kaleb came to head the Storm Hawks and eventually meet baby Aerrow.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part twenty-nine)_

"Raven," the red-haired man greeted. "What brings you here?"

"Rain, my friend. We're here on a long needed vacation," her father replied. "We had to get away before Snipe destroyed something else."

The ten year old grinned sheepishly at the red-haired man. Rain smiled back.

"And who is this beautiful young lady?" he asked.

"This is my daughter, Ravess."

The eleven year old smiled at him and then turned her attention to two boys playing by a large dirt pile as the men returned to talking to each other.

Ravess watched the two _weird_ boys do _weird_ boy things. One of them had bright-red hair and the other had a ball cap shoved down (backwards) on his head. She couldn't tell what color his hair was, but she did make note of his distinctive red eyes. She had never seen eyes like that before. She thought they were kind of pretty.

Both boys turned and looked at her when they heard Rain call their names. The one with the weird, red eyes made a face at her. She stuck her tongue out at him. He made another face at her. She made one at him.

The redheaded boy, and her brother, looked back and forth at them rather amused.

"Let's go, Ravess. Snipe," her father said, walking away.

Ravess glared at the red-eyed boy as she walked away with her father. The boy stuck his tongue out at her.

She pursed her lips. "Rodent!"

The boy grinned.

"Hey, Dad?" Snipe said. "What's that boy's name? The one with the hat?"

"I believe his name's Kaleb."

Snipe turned to his sister, grinning. "Ravess and Kaleb sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"Shut up, Snipe!"

"Snipe, that's enough," their father said.

Snipe smirked. "What?"

**xXx**

Sorry I took so long to update. This chapter's from Ravess' perspective. I have no idea whose older, Ravess or Snipe, but in my mind Ravess is.

Please vote in my poll. I'll be closing it soon.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty)_

Ravess laid her hand on his face, rubbing his temple with her thumb. He yawned.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked groggily.

"Hmm…" she responded in a bit of a zone.

"Clearly, you're thinking about something," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his head. "Just thinking about the first time we met." He shifted slightly. "When we were kids."

He thought for a moment. _We met when we were kids?_ Then it dawned on him. He and Dakota had tagged along with Dakota's father when the man went out to talk to an old friend. The old friend had had a boy and girl with him.

"I remember that." He sat up and glared at her. "You called me a rodent."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "And you still are."

He pursed his lips. "I love you, too, Ravess."

She snickered at the look on his face.

"Stop laughing at me," he said.

"It's not my fault you make funny faces." He grimaced and snorted at her. "So," she said, changing the subject, "what was life like with them?"

"With who?"

She smacked him on the arm. He just grinned at her.

**xXx**

Now we're getting into Dark Ace's time with the Storm Hawks. I'll be introducing Aerryn's squad, his wife and, soon, baby Aerrow. I have a few things I may be adding in, but I'm not sure just yet. And no, I'm not going to tell you what they are. However, I will say that I'm bringing White Eagle back for a short time and probably Kaleb's family, including a new baby brother. Hopefully, I can start getting these chapters out quickly.

Thanks for reading.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-one)_

Kaleb yawned and pulled the covers over his head. It had been a long weekend. Fortunately, Serene was allowing them to sleep in. He and Dakota were being home-schooled by Dakota's mother. (School by any name was still a drag.)

He had spent the weekend with his own family. It had been nearly a year since he had seen them and while he was not surprised that Jason came running up to him as soon as he caught sight of his big brother, he was a little shocked that Lily had.

She had run up to him yelling, "Bubba! Bubba!"

He also got to meet his new little brother for the first time. (They had moved to the terra a few months ago.) Matthew sported the infamous Huotari red hair, but had the same amber eyes as Jason.

They had brought Spirit with them and the horse was delighted to see him.

Leaving Sunday evening after dinner (in which Dakota's family joined them) was a lot easier than the first time he had to say good-bye. They didn't live too far away and he would be able to see them the following weekend.

Kaleb suddenly felt the covers being pulled off of him. He stuck his arm out to pull them back up but they were out of reach. He sat up and opened his eyes.

"She said we could sleep in," Dakota said groggily.

"It's eleven."

Kaleb's eyes focused on a tall, teenage blond standing between the two beds. The twelve year old fell back onto the bed.

"Don't make me carry you outta here," the blond said.

"I'd like to see you try it," the two boys said.

The blond shrugged. "Okay." He picked the two twelve year olds up over his shoulders and carried them into the living room, dropping them on the floor in front of the couch.

There were two other teens, both older than the blond, sitting on the couch. They burst into laughter.

Kaleb grumbled. "I hate Mondays."

**xXx**

You'll meet Aerryn's squad in the next chapter. The blond and the two teens on the couch are a part of it.

**Huotari: **Finnish surname from the Finnish form of the Russian given name _Fe(o)dor_ - Greek _Theodoros (Theodore)_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-two)_

Kaleb cleared his throat. Holding the recorder to his lips he began speaking.

"With Aerryn and Ione's wedding just days away, I find it necessary to make a record of the squadron as is. And as we all know, once they are married it won't be long before we're hearing the pitter-patter of little feet, which will inevitably lead to the retirement of said persons. Ah, so young.

"Anyway, onto making record of the squadron known as, thanks to me and Dakota, the Storm Hawks. Although credit for the emblem design goes to Aerryn.

"Now, beginning with carrier pilot, Laysan Seagal. Age, seventeen; hair, brown; eyes, light brown; height, five-ten; weight, one-seventy something. Excellent pilot, a little on the paranoid side, often blathers something about suffering and doom. I swear he's part Merb.

"Next, the mechanic and weapons expert…and resident whack-job, Skaup Brisebois. Age, eighteen; hair, including mustache and goatee—which I don't get—dark blue; eyes, blue-gray, I think; height, six-three; weight, two hundred somethin'. Best words to describe Skaup: weird, random and occasionally creepy." He then added in a mock timorous voice, "He scares me." He took in a gaspy, cartoon-esque breath and said,

"Moving on. Next we have Galen Naslund, the so-called sharpshooter. Age, sixteen; hair, blond; eyes, blue…_figures_…height, six-four; weight, two hundred, at least…. Man, do I have some catching up to do. Well, what can I say about Galen? He's annoying, has no manners, picks on me constantly…. He's like the older brother I never wanted." He paused. "Okay, moving on before I go all gross and mushy and say something sentimental about him, making myself puke.

"Next we have Ione Laforge, navigator, tactician and a whole bunch of other things the boys are incapable of pulling off. Age, nineteen; hair, purple-ish; eyes, green; height, five-seven; weight, don't know and even if I did I wouldn't say because she would murder me. What can I say about Ione? Lipstick and cleats. Yep, that about covers it. She's sweet, kind and can kick butt. She's beautiful, however too old for me. And she's Aerryn's fiancée."

He paused as a grin crossed his lips. "I wonder how many kids they're gonna have."

"And last but not least, the Sky Knight, Aerryn Kivela. Age, twenty; hair, red; eyes, green; height, five-eleven; weight, one-eighty, I guess. So…what can I say about him?" He paused again. "He's a dork."

"Hey!"

Kaleb looked over at the door and grinned at the redheaded Sky Knight standing just outside the doorway.

"Well, you are."

Aerryn shook his head and smiled. "You're seriously askin' for it, kid."

**xXx**

An odd way of introducing the squad. You'll see them eventually. Not exactly what chapter that might be, though. Possibly the next one.

The poll has been closed and I may be posting another one for the sequel later on. Depends on if my brain decides to work or not.

Hope you're enjoying it so far.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-three)_

Kaleb stuck another lollipop into his mouth as Rain adjusted the thirteen-year-old's tie. Dakota grinned as Aerryn adjusted his.

"Why do I have to be an usher?" Kaleb said. "I don't know how to ush."

Rain chuckled. "All you have to do is make sure everyone gets seated."

"Where do we sit?" Dakota asked.

There'll be two seats reserved for you two on the inside end of the second row on our side," Aerryn explained. "Are you two ready?"

The two boys grinned at each other and then Kaleb said, "I think the question is, 'Are you ready?'"

Rain looked at his older son. "Well, are you?"

Aerryn took a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today in the sight of God and in the presence of these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

As the minister spoke, Kaleb leaned over to Dakota and whispered, "I bet they won't make it to their first anniversary before Ione's pregnant."

"I bet they'll already have a kid by the time their first anniversary rolls around," Dakota replied.

Skaup, who was seated next to Kaleb, leaned over to the boys and whispered, "I bet she gets pregnant on their honeymoon."

The two boys snickered. They suddenly felt a hand smack them on the back of the head.

Kaleb turned to his father who was seated behind him. "Enough. All three of you."

Jason snickered.

The boys sat silently as Aerryn and Ione exchanged their vows and "I do's." As the newlyweds walked down the aisle, Aerryn looked at Dakota and Kaleb, smiling, and then mouthed the words "It's your time now, Storm Hawks."

**xXx**

Finally updated. Sorry it took so long.

I couldn't resist on the pregnancy thing. Good thing Ione didn't hear them, otherwise they would have all been whacked. Baby Aerrow will be making his appearance soon. Probably within the next few chapters.

Hmm... Yeah, I got nothin' else.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-four)_

He walked over to the mini-fridge and grabbed the jug of water that he always kept in there and the cup that sat on top of the unit.

They could share. Yes, she _did _have cooties. But he liked her cooties. He grinned as he walked back to the bed.

"What are you grinning for?" she asked as he set the jug and cup down on the nightstand.

"No reason," he replied.

"Mmm-hmm…"

He poured her a cup of water and then sat down behind her, leaning against the headboard. She took a drink and snuggled back into him. She handed him the cup; he took a drink and set it back on the nightstand.

He wrapped his arms around her, sighing heavily.

"So," she said, "how long was it before your little buddy came into the world?"

Dark Ace grimaced, then grinned. "Aerrow was born two months after their first anniversary." He sighed sadly.

Ravess could feel the sorrow raging within him, but she still couldn't help smiling.

"What are you thinking?" he said.

"Nothing…" she replied.

Dark Ace knew better. "Ravess… Don't you even think it."

"Oh, come on, Kaleb." Her smile turned into a mischievous grin. "You know you would love to have one of your own. One just like Aerrow."

He groaned, letting his head drop onto her shoulder. She couldn't stop smiling.

**xXx**

Sorry it took so long. It's not that I didn't have the chapter written, I was just busy with "Tales from the Round Room."

Aerrow should be there within the next few chapters. You know you can't wait.

I have no idea how many more chapters there will be. However, most of the chapters after Aerrow is born will involve the little guy. Plus, there will be some surprises. (grins maniacally)


	35. Chapter 35

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-five)_

"I hate tennis!" Kaleb exclaimed, sitting on the line of the right service court.

"Did you return any of his serves at all?" Aerryn asked.

"One," the teenager replied flatly.

"The first one," Dakota said with a grin. "However, after that…."

Kaleb growled. The boys started to laugh. "I don't like any of you anymore," he grumbled.

A very pregnant Ione walked up next to Aerryn. "Are you picking on Kaleb again?"

"No…of course not," Skaup replied. "He jus' need some lessons, no?"

"I don't need any lessons!" Kaleb growled standing up. He glared at Dakota.

"Are you sure?" Dakota snickered.

"Just serve the stupid ball!"

"Okay, okay." Dakota served the ball and as with previous serves, Kaleb failed to return it.

"How many times have you aced him?" Galen asked. Dakota shrugged. "Maybe we should start calling you Ace."

Dakota served the ball again and Kaleb failed to return the ball—again.

Skaup grinned. "Perhaps, we should call Kaleb, Ace, no."

Kaleb glared at the now laughing Storm Hawks. "Oh, you're hilarious."

**mxpx**

Wouldn't it be great if he had some kind of sarcastic nickname when he was with the Storm Hawks. What if _Ace_ was a sarcastic nickname? That'd be awesome.

Anyway, the next chapter should be up tonight or tomorrow. I'm also working on a series starring Carver. So, yeah. That's it.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-six)_

Ravess burst into laughter, much to Dark Ace's chagrin.

"It's not _that_ funny."

"Yes, it is."

She started kicking her legs, continuing to laugh at his expense. Dark Ace huffed and looked over at his nightstand. There was still some water in the cup. He grinned and picked up the cup. Finally settling down, she soon felt something drip onto the top of her head.

"Kaleb!" She elbowed him in the gut. Although she didn't elbow him very hard, he still managed to dump the rest of the water onto her shirt.

"Oops."

She scowled at him. "Great. Now my shirt's all wet." She stood up, glaring at him.

He grinned. "I'm sorry, but you elbowed me." She continued to glare. "Look, just wear on of my shirts."

He got off the bed and walked over to his dresser. He pulled out one of his long-sleeved pajama shirts and held it out for her. She stared at him until he gave her the "I'm sorry" puppy look. She sighed and took the shirt.

"Thank you. It is starting to get a little cold, anyway,"

He turned back to his dresser and pulled out a shirt for himself. After putting his shirt on, he grabbed her hand and pulled her back over to the bed. She grimaced at him as he pulled the sheets down.

He looked at her as he sat down on the bed. "What? You said it was getting cold," he said with an expression of innocence on his face.

She smiled, shaking her head and sat down with him. She laid her head on his chest, pulling the sheets up. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"So," she said after a few minutes of silence, "are you up for a tennis match tomorrow, Ace?"

Dark Ace grimaced. "Oh, shut up."

**skillet**

He'll never hear the end of it now. Serves him right for telling her. Heh-heh. Serves. Unintentional pun. I don't think I'll be able to look at the Ace part the same way again.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-seven)_

"Hurryhurryhurry…!" Aerryn yelled, racing around the house.

Kaleb and Dakota were parked in front of the living room television, playing _Mummies Alive III_.

"What's with Aerryn?" Kaleb queried.

"Ione's probably gone into labor," Dakota answered.

"Oh."

They continued to play their video game while everyone else (except Skaup, who had joined the two boys in playing the video game) was running around, trying to get things in order and Ione to the hospital before Ione gave birth to Aerrow (Kaleb had insisted on calling the baby that, though no one knew if it was a boy or a girl. "It's a boy," Kaleb had stated early on.) right there in the entryway.

"Skaup!" Aerryn yelled at his mechanic. Skaup ignored him.

"Look," Rain said, "you get to the hospital. I'll follow with your mother and the three children."

"Alright." Aerryn stared at his father.

"Go."

As his son and daughter-in-law headed out the door, Rain walked over to the three gamers and switched off the consul. It was followed by a collective "Awww…."

"Time to go. I am not leaving you three here alone to blow the house up."

The three of them grimaced.

**KJ-52 _(That's five-two!)_**

Ooo... Little Aerrow's almost here.

Ahem... Yeah, Skaup's not someone you want to leave in charge of teenage boys. Something's liable to go boom.


	38. Chapter 38

_**Crimson Tears**_

Kaleb stood out in the hallway while everyone else was in the recovery room, taking turns holding the baby. He put his foot up against the wall as Skaup, Laysan and Galen walked out.

"Ah, petit frere, what are you doing standing out here alone?" Skaup asked.

"I don't belong in there," Kaleb said morosely.

The three Storm Hawks were taken aback by the remark. They looked at each other.

"What do you mean, you don't belong?" Galen queried.

"I just don't," Kaleb said flatly. They stared at him. "Look, I'm just not a part of that family." He turned away from them.

Skaup was about to say something when Rain walked out. "Now hold on a minute, son," he said to Kaleb. "You're just as much a part of this family as anyone in that room." Kaleb turned away. "Kaleb," Rain said firmly, "look at me." Kaleb turned back to him. He placed his hand under the boy's chin. "You have always been a part of this family."

"But I…."

"We took you in because we love you and we love your parents. Your father is a brother to me." Rain moved his hand to Kaleb's shoulder. "Now, come on. It's your turn to hold Aerrow."

Kaleb stared at him. "What? They actually named him Aerrow?"

Rain smiled at him. "What can I say, it grew on them. It grew on all of us." _Just like you._

**Demon Hunter**

Yes, Aerrow has arrived!

And he'll be seen, probably in the next chapter.

Baby Aerrow. _Sooo cute_.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part thirty-nine)_

Kaleb tentatively stepped into the room. "Come on, Kaleb," Rain said, gently pushing the boy on the back.

He stopped at the foot of the bed, staring at Ione. His face fell. She was still feeding the baby and she wasn't being discreet about it. Not that he expected her to be. But then again, he didn't expect her to still be feeding the baby when he walked in.

Aerryn, who was sitting in a chair next to the bed, stroking the baby's dark red hair, looked up at him. He noticed Kaleb's face was now almost as red as his hair.

"Dad…you could've waited a few more minutes."

Kaleb sat down in the chair across from the foot of the bed, embarrassed. He put his face in his hands. Rain and Dakota snickered and quickly received jabs to the gut from Serene.

"Stop it, both of you," she hissed.

"Yes, dear."

"Yes, ma'am."

Aerryn looked up from his newborn son and glared at his father and brother. "It wasn't right to do that to him."

Rain brushed his son's comment aside. "It won't be the last time he sees it."

Dakota snickered.

Serene scowled at both of them. "Enough."

**Hawk Nelson**

That was so wrong. Poor Kaleb.

The chapter after the next one, he finally holds baby Aerrow.

And gets a little emotional.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part forty)_

Ravess started to snicker. "You were embarrassed over seeing her breastfeed the baby."

_"I was fourteen!"_

"What was the big deal. You saw your mother—"

"That was different."

She quickly moved from snickering to laughing. Dark Ace rolled his eyes, trying not to smile. "What if it was me?" she asked, her laughter dying down.

"What if what was you?"

"What if it was me breastfeeding our baby?"

He stared at her. "I mean it, Ravess. Is there something you need to tell me?"

She laughed. "I'm not, I promise…. Trust me, if I was, you would know." She waited for him to take a drink of water before she continued. As he started to drink she said, "Of course, _I _would have to know first and since every woman is different I may not know right away, so it is possible—"

Dark Ace choked on the water. He coughed, hard, setting the cup down. He glared at her. _"Woman!"_

Ravess burst into laughter. "It's not as good as a spit-take, but it will do."

"Do I amuse you?"

"Yes." She let out one last snicker and said, "In all seriousness, though…what if I was?"

He sighed, wrapping his arms back around her and resting his chin on her head. "That would change everything."

**Payable On Death**

(That would be P.O.D.)

This chapter could have gone so many different ways. She gets him going everytime.

I've written the next two chapters and they haven't gone the way I had intended. Sometimes I wonder how much control I really have over this story.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part forty-one)_

Aerryn looked over at Kaleb. "You wanna hold him?"

Kaleb looked up at him, uncertainty in his expression. He opened his mouth to speak, but…. He turned his gaze to the floor.

"Kaleb? What's wrong?" Ione asked.

He didn't answer.

"Don't you wanna hold Aerrow?" Dakota asked.

"Ye—I—" Kaleb hesitated. "No." He stood up and quickly walked out of the room.

"Kaleb!" Aerryn stood up and took off after him.

Dakota started to stand but his father stopped him. "Let Aerryn do this."

The teen sighed and sat back down. He stared at the door, wondering what made Kaleb bolt like that. He knew it wasn't the whole breastfeeding thing, so what was it?

_What's wrong, Kaleb?_

**David Crowder Band**

What's up with Kaleb? I mean, really. Who wouldn't want to hold little Aerrow?

A quick note: I'm changing my pen name to The Flaming Crosby. It will go into effect as soon as I post the next chapter of "Tales From the Round Room." Which will be right after this one.

Turtles!


	42. Chapter 42

_**Crimson Tears**_

_(part forty-two)_

His hands were shoved into his pockets and his head was down. He moved as quickly as he could without running. He heard Aerryn calling him but he ignored the man.

"Kaleb! Kaleb! Would you stop!" Aerryn caught up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Kaleb stop!" He shrugged Aerryn's hand off of his shoulder. "Kaleb, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Kaleb." Aerryn forced the boy to turn around and look at him. "Tell me what's wrong."

Kaleb looked away. "Nothing's wrong," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

Aerryn sighed and looked to his left. He had stopped Kaleb in front of an empty waiting area. "Come over here." They sat down in an empty space on the floor between a couch and the wall. "Kaleb, I know there's something wrong." He sighed. "Look, if you don't want to hold Aerrow, that's okay—"

"But I do wanna hold Aerrow, it's just…." Kaleb trailed off.

"It's just what, Kaleb?" Aerryn gently asked.

Kaleb shut his eyes tight. The Sky Knight noticed tears beginning to trickle down the boy's cheeks. .Aerryn let out a sorrowful sigh. Now he understood why Kaleb had run off.

"You're afraid of becoming attached to him."

**Newsboys**

The prophecy is coming back into play soon. Kaleb knows the prophecy and he's afraid of losing everything and everyone he loves.

I'm horrible, aren't I?


	43. Chapter 43

**Crimson Tears**

_(part forty-three)_

"So did you finally hold him?" Ravess asked, her head resting on his chest.

"Yes, I finally held him," he replied.

There was a moment of silence.

"Well," she said.

"Well, what?" he said back.

"Did you like holding him?"

Dark Ace didn't answer. She smacked him on the chest. "Yes, I liked holding him." He paused. "Until he spat up on me."

Ravess snickered.

Dark Ace ignored her and continued. "As if Aerrow wasn't bad enough, we just _had_ to get a little visitor."

Ravess gave him a quizzical look. "Little visitor?"

"Blond hair, blue eyes…."

"You have got to be kidding."

Dark Ace grimaced. "_He_ peed on me."

Ravess burst into laughter.

**Family Force 5**

Yes, I know. I finally updated.

I'm still tissed over the ending of the show. And I will be until they finish it up. And maybe still after that.

Ooo... I just wanna...Grrr... I need a brownie!


End file.
